<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Company by Sometimes_All_You_Need_Is_A_Captain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825587">The Company</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_All_You_Need_Is_A_Captain/pseuds/Sometimes_All_You_Need_Is_A_Captain'>Sometimes_All_You_Need_Is_A_Captain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Blood and Violence, Established Relationship, Ex-con Lucifer, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I finally finished something!!, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Organized Crime, Reunions, Sibling Incest, Smut is in the last chapter, Violence is mainly in chapter 3, mentioned blood and death, no beta we die like men, no idea how else to tag this, sort of dark fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28825587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_All_You_Need_Is_A_Captain/pseuds/Sometimes_All_You_Need_Is_A_Captain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"This moment has been on Lucifer’s mind for years. He’s imagined what it would feel like, what it would look like. The emotions that might run through his body, the joy, the fear, the excitement. He’s imagined it every possible way, almost every day, counting down the hours, the days, the years. But in the moment, in this exact moment, all he can feel is stillness." </p><p>aka: Lucifer walks free after 8 years behind bars, and is thrown back into the trappings of his old life, whether he wants it or not.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Lucifer (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So disclaimer... I wrote this a very long time ago and FINALLY decided to try and finish it. I actually haven't watched supernatural since season 6, maybe 7- so that is about as far and my canon knowledge goes. I also haven't posted anything in a VERY long time, so apologies for spelling, tagging and other general mistakes :P read at your own risk :P</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This moment has been on Lucifer’s mind for years. He’s imagined what it would feel like, what it would look like. The emotions that might run through his body, the joy, the fear, the excitement. He’s imagined it every possible way, almost every day, counting down the hours, the days, the years. But in the moment, in this exact moment, all he can feel is stillness.</p><p>Stepping through the gates that have kept him apart from his life, putting those high fences and solid bars to his back, Lucifer releases a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. The morning is quiet, sun hanging low in the crisp morning air. A light breeze caresses his cheek and sends leaves dancing around his ankles, cutting through his thin summer suit to trail goose bumps over his skin. He can smell the last days of autumn on the air, the calm before the real winter begins, when nature waits on the edge of change. He can feel the snow coming, must only be a few days away. Seasons are one of the many things that lose their meaning inside.</p><p>The parking lot is quiet, only a few people in sight. To his left an elderly man is getting into a taxi, looking for all the world like he is going to turn and run back inside at any second. Lucifer understands the feeling. The openness, the possibility, it stretches out in front of him like an unending river. The world is open, once again. That can be a terrifying prospect.</p><p>To his right, almost hidden on the far side of the lot, is a sight that he was half expecting, but that still manages to make his blood boil. His hands clench into fists at his sides, even after all this time. A sleek black limo, no plates, no decal, nothing to hint at who it may belong to, sits idling on the tarmac. Almost hidden in the shadows of his former home, as if even the car itself is embarrassed to be here. Lucifer can’t help but smile at the audacious presumption, but the smile doesn’t reach his eyes.</p><p>One final moment to breathe in the free air, and Lucifer is turning on his heels, striding to where a taxi is waiting to take him wherever he wants to go. Right now, that is anywhere but here. His fingers are on the door handle, ready to drive away from everything behind him, when a familiar sound stops him in his tracks. At first he can’t place it, his mind whirring with suppressed memories, and then… No… it can’t be.</p><p>Turning around he has a second to register a ball of brown and black energy racing towards him before he is bowled over, slobber and fur covering his face and chest as his dog does its best impression of a hurricane, running all over his old master, unable to contain his excitement.</p><p>“Odin! Oh my god boy! You’re alive!” Lucifer never imagined that his dog would still be here, assumed they would have sent him to the pound or simply disposed of the lose end, as is their way. The Alsatian looks older for sure, stockier around the middle and his coat is dusted with grey alongside the black, but it is unmistakably Odin. His puppy, his best friend. The dog is still running in circles over his master, licking every place he can and barking loud enough to scare the guards at the gate. Even after all this time the dog still remembers him. Only when Lucifer feels something warm splash on his cheek does he realize he’s crying.</p><p>There is a movement from the limo, someone is getting out, but with Odin all over him Lucifer can’t see who. Shaking hands push him up and off the floor, and despite all the instincts screaming in his head, his feet take him across the parking lot towards his old life, his dog running in circles around his master’s feet.</p><p>The man from the limo is still partly obscured in shadow, but he is clearly a Company man. Handmade Italian suits cut a certain silhouette, and the man is standing with the air of someone not used to waiting in parking lots. The closer he gets, the less Lucifer’s hands shake. One thing Lucifer was made for was confrontation.</p><p>As he steps in front of the other man, Lucifer recognizes the small bulge in the man’s jacket where his gun is hidden, the light crease in his pants where the knife is strapped to his ankle, the relaxed way he is holding himself; indicative of the years of martial arts training Lucifer remembers all too well.</p><p>“You can tell <em>Him</em> not to worry. I’m gone. <em>He’ll</em> never see me again” and then, before he can stop himself… “Thank you... For bringing my dog”</p><p>Ice blue eyes flick up to his, and Lucifer’s world disintegrates to nothing but memory. Memories of a time he thought forgotten. A time when he was happy.</p><p>“Cas?!”</p><p>His little brother manages a small smile, barely there. Eyes that used to be oceans of blue now carved from ice, his jaw dusted with more than a 5’oclock shadow, and his hair, much like Odin, is highlighted with grey, a reminder of just how long its been. His eyes wrinkle at the corners, and he fills his suit much better than the scrawny 20 something Lucifer remembers did. But for all of his differences, he is still Cas.</p><p>“Im so sorry Luke…”</p><p>Cas doesn’t get to finish his sentence before Lucifer is pulling him close, all but crushing the other man against his chest. Its been so long, too long since he has held another person, and just feeling the warmth of Cas under his fingers is almost enough to make him crack. He even smells just as Lucifer remembers, faintly of cinnamon and sweat, like working out on Christmas Lucifer always used to think. Lucifer holds onto Cas for dear life, like a drowning man gasping for air, and eventually, when Cas can feel that Lucifer is not letting go any time soon, Cas’s arms slowly, tentatively, find their own way around his brother’s waist. Cas is stiff against him, a wall of stone, but slowly he softens under Lucifer’s grip, melting into him as the years they have spent apart evaporate with the morning breeze. In seconds they are just as they once were, two men against the world.</p><p>“God its good to see you Cas” Lucifer mumbles into Cas’s hair, not wanting to let him go quite yet.</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t come” Cas is speaking into Lucifer’s shoulder, voice small and muffled, but Lucifer can still hear the crack in his voice, feel the tremble in his breathing against his own beating chest.</p><p>“<em>He</em> forbade it, the lawyers wouldn’t let me… then they said you wouldn’t accept any visitors…”</p><p>Lucifer pulls back from Cas, only slightly so he can see his brother, but Cas averts his eyes, looking down at the floor. Lucifer runs his thumb across Cas’s check, wiping away a tear, and tilts his brothers face up to his. There are those oceans of blue he has been missing every day for the past 8 years. There is his Cas.</p><p>“No Cas, I didn’t want you here. This is no place for you. You know none of this was your fault” Cas is looking at him now, the pain and regret written on his face for all the world to see, and Lucifer knows its going to take much more than words to convince Cas that he did nothing wrong. That this, none of this was ever in his control. None of it was ever his fault.</p><p>“God I’ve missed you” Lucifer pulls Cas back against him, unable to let go now he has him in his hands. Some things you never let yourself dream about inside, too real the pain, too close the heartache. Seeing Cas again was one of those things. He runs his fingers through Cas’s hair, unable to stop his hands trembling as he does. 8 years and Cas still has the same hair cut, short back and sides and a complete mess in the middle. Good to know some things never change.</p><p>Lucifer can feel Cas’s breathing slowly relax against him, Cas’s racing heart start to match with his own. There is still so much to be said, but over the years Lucifer has found that some words hold little meaning. Its what you do that counts, not what you say, so Lucifer keeps holding Cas, showing him how badly he was missed.</p><p>“Odin missed you too” Cas sounds a little more chipper, wiping away his own tears on the back of his hand, still wrapped tightly around Lucifer’s back.</p><p>“I can’t believe you looked after him all this time. I thought you didn’t like dogs”</p><p>“What can I say, you trained him well. He pretty much looks after himself. And besides…” Cas releases one hand from around Lucifer to pet Odin on the head, who is still frantically running around his two masters, beside himself with joy that the two people he loves are back in his life “…He remined me of you”</p><p>“You’re a big softy Cas” Lucifer smirks, leaving his arm casually draped over his brother’s shoulder as Odin runs between the two of them, licking palms and nuzzling their hands. “So, what do you think? Shall we get out of here? I think I’m just about done with this place”</p><p>This time Cas’s smile lights up his face, corners of his eyes creasing as he does, reminding Lucifer that the man in his arms is not his dorky little brother anymore, but a highly accomplished Company man. That thought tugs on Lucifer’s heart, before he crushes it, stopping it in his tracks. This is not the time. The past is the past, and for now, at least, it can stay there.</p><p>Cas clicks his fingers and Odin jumps straight back into the limo.</p><p>“Wow, what’s that saying about old dogs and new tricks?” Lucifer jokes as he climbs into the limo after his dog, still holding onto Cas’s hand. Now he’s got him back he’s not letting go again. Once the door is shut the scent and warmth of the other man is intoxicating, and Lucifer pulls Cas as close to him as possible without putting him in his lap. Cas comes willingly, melting into his side like he used to all those years ago.</p><p>Lucifer has to hand it to <em>Him</em>, <em>He</em> sure knew what he was doing. Cas was the one and only person that could have made him come home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas’s eyes flick nervously from Lucifer to the building outside. His hand is still clasped in Lucifer’s, fingers pressing almost painfully into his skin. </p>
<p>“You don’t have to do this you know”</p>
<p>“Come on. If <em>He</em> wants to see me, then<em> He’s</em> going to see me. Better this than… the alternative” Cas looks defeated but they both know its true. It’s the reason why Cas was sent to pick him up. It’s the reason Lucifer is still alive, why he didn’t die with a prison shank buried in his guts. <em>He</em> still has unfinished business with Lucifer. </p>
<p>“I’m coming with you” Cas doesn’t ask, and Lucifer is yet again reminded of how much he’s changed.</p>
<p>“Ok” Lucifer is under no delusions. Prison keeps you on your toes sure, gives you a lot of time to train, but its no replacement for the Job. He’s sloppy and out of practice, and if this goes the way he thinks it might, he’s going to need Cas in there.</p>
<p>“You ready?” Cas asks. Eyes icing over and jaw set in a hard line.</p>
<p>“Ready as I’ll ever be”</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Walking into <em>The Tower</em> is like walking back in time. Everything exactly how it was, how Lucifer remembers it. Black marble floor, gold chandeliers, ludicrously high ceilings. The designer was clearly a fan of comic book villains and decided to decorate half way between Batman’s cave and Veidt tower, ending in a sort of ‘deserted art deco museum’ feel. The effect was impressive and damn intimidating, Lucifer had to give <em>Him</em> that.</p>
<p>The security guard doesn’t ask for their ID’s. He knows who they are. Everyone in this building knows who they are, it’s their job to know. The elevator music is even the same as he and Cas ride in silence up to the penthouse. Catching his reflection in the mirrored elevator doors, Cas looks every bit a Company man, but Lucifer can see his agitation clear as day. A thin line above his eyebrows, a slight twitch to his lips, only the smallest of movements, but to Lucifer he might as well be screaming.</p>
<p>“Its going to be fine Cas. Straight in, straight out. Just a quick chat and then I’m gone”</p>
<p>Cas catches his eyes, and in them Lucifer can see the fear he is trying desperately to mask. He can see it because Lucifer feels it too.</p>
<p>Cas is about to say something when the elevator comes to a stop. Cas shakes himself back to reality, and the fear sinks out of his eyes, replaced with stone cold ice. He nods to Lucifer once, before turning back to the opening doors.</p>
<p>Show time.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> “Some things never change”</p>
<p>A man in a jet-black Armani suit with slick black hair, sipping Champaign with one golden beauty on each arm, casually turns around at the sound of a voice he recognizes. All the training in the world can’t hide the surprise in his eyes.</p>
<p>“Lucifer! As I live and breathe!” The two men stand meters apart from each other, stock still. “I heard you got shot?”</p>
<p>“Funny. I heard the same thing about you”</p>
<p>The party is in full swing around them. Beautiful women and impeccably dressed men stand in all corners of the suite, sipping from tall crystal glasses as the gold on their wrists and around their necks twinkles in the warm light. The music is just the right mix of loud but unobtrusive, just like the catering staff, who move unseen throughout the room, always quiet, never commenting on what they did or did not see at <em>The Tower</em>. The party continues around them, doesn’t skip a beat, but everyone in the room knows that Lucifer has arrived. You can’t walk into a room full of killers unnoticed. Especially if you’re name is Alighieri.</p>
<p>“Its good to see you Gabe”</p>
<p>“Right back at you brother” Gabriel sits his glass down on the tray of a passing waiter who just happens to be there at the exact right time, and pulls his older brother into a hug. Its hard, being almost a foot shorter than the other man.</p>
<p>“Damn you look great old man! Prison suits you. You look bigger than when you left” Lucifer laughs and claps Gabe on the back.</p>
<p>“What can I say, I had a lot of time to kill. Hey, are Mikey and Raff here?”</p>
<p>Gabriel nods and waves his hand dismissively at the rest of the party.</p>
<p>“Oh I’m sure they’re around here somewhere, sulking in a corner talking about profits and numbers. Those two never know how to enjoy a good party. But you know father, likes having all his boys in one place. Likes keeping tabs does father”</p>
<p>“Is <em>he</em> up there?”</p>
<p>Gabe’s eyes lose their jokey quality.</p>
<p>“Who knows” He looks remorseful, sad, but only for a second, before his Gabriel charm flicks back on.</p>
<p>“Well it was good seeing you brother” Lucifer claps Gabe on the shoulder again and shakes his hand, before turning and making his way to the vast winding staircase that leads to the upper levels of the apartment. He doesn’t have to turn around to know that Cas is following.</p>
<p>“Stay smart old man” Gabe calls from behind his back.</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They walk in silence, Cas a few steps behind Lucifer to his left. He’s forgotten what it feels like to have his brother at his back. Backing him up, protecting him, protecting each other. It's how they always used to work. Even walking to the office of the deadliest man in the world, Cas makes him feel safe.</p>
<p>They stop outside the door. More of a barricade than a door really, 20 feet of solid oak and steel arching above their heads. It did the trick of intimidation alright. And to think, Lucifer used to stroll in here without a second thought.</p>
<p>“You should stay out here”</p>
<p>“No”</p>
<p>Cas is at his side, deadly and silent, still scanning their surroundings even as he turns to speak.</p>
<p>“You are not going in there alone”</p>
<p>“Cas, if <em>He</em> wanted me dead <em>he</em> would have done it inside. <em>He</em> had all the time in the world. <em>He’s</em> not going to do it here.”</p>
<p>Cas falters for a second. Heart messing with his head. Training warring with instincts.</p>
<p>“I can’t lose you again” Cas keeps the emotion out of his voice, but he can’t keep it from his eyes.</p>
<p>What did lucifer ever do to deserve him.</p>
<p>Lucifer runs his finger under Cas’s now stubbled jaw, tilting Cas’s face up so Lucifer can look directly into deep oceans of blue. Cas’s eyes are windows to his soul, a soul that Lucifer thought he knew, but that apparently still has the capacity to render him speechless.</p>
<p>Lucifer hadn’t intended to do it here, wanting to wait until all of this was behind them, but he can’t help himself. Cas has always brought out the best, and worst, in him.</p>
<p>Fingers thread around the back of Cas’s neck as Lucifer pulls him in close, pressing their lips together, and stealing the breath from Cas’s lungs. His lips taste like cinnamon, like Christmas, and Lucifer can’t stop himself deepening the kiss, running his tongue over Cas’s and feeling his brother shake underneath him. Their first kiss in 8 years, and it has to be here. Out in the open for anyone to see. Not that it really matters anymore, clearly <em>He</em> already knows.</p>
<p>Lucifer can feel Cas’s fingers on his own neck, pulling him down. His hand finds its way around Cas’s waist and then Cas is so close, pressing up against him, warm and shivering and all his. The years of pent up lust, rage, longing, all coming out in one kiss that threatens to destroy them both.</p>
<p>In that second Lucifer thinks about running. About simply grabbing Cas and never looking back, taking him to the other side of the world and making up everyday for the time they have missed. But he knows they would never get far. If <em>He</em> wants them, <em>He</em> will find them. They would never be safe. This is the only way.</p>
<p>Lucifer has to physically pull himself back. He’s panting, and his hand around Cas’s waist is trembling. When he manages to open his eyes, Cas is just as broken, eyes blown wide, lips pink and wet, chest heaving with the effort of getting his body back under his control.</p>
<p>Lucifer runs a shaking hand through Cas’s hair, hoping to reassure Cas as much as himself.</p>
<p>“You’ll never loose me again”</p>
<p> Cas looks like he wants to argue, but there isn’t time. This has to be done now.</p>
<p>“I’ll be right back out, then we can get the fuck out of here”</p>
<p>Cas nods. Quick and unsure, but he’s stepping back, giving Lucifer the space he needs to clear his head, and do what needs to be done.</p>
<p>Lucifer walks forward, and opens the door to his father’s office. He allows himself one last glance back at Castiel, before fixing his nerves and walking forward.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Crowley”</p><p>Sitting leisurely behind his father’s immense oak desk is one man Lucifer hoped he would never see again. Aleister Crowley. Even being in the same room as the man gets Lucifer’s blood boiling, makes him crave the feel of a gun in his hands or a knife in his belt. The kind of man you never turn your back on.</p><p>“Lucifer. Well well, good news really does travel fast. I heard you were back in town”</p><p>Crowley’s smile makes Lucifer’s skin crawl. The way he is leaning back in that old leather chair makes him look like a hyena waiting to rip into a bloated corpse.</p><p>“Where is <em>He</em> Crowley?” Lucifer tries hard to keep the contempt from his voice, unsuccessfully.</p><p>“Out. Unfortunately. Business to attend to. This city doesn’t run itself, as I’m sure you know”</p><p>“Ill be leaving then” Lucifer makes no actual attempt to leave. They both know why he’s here, and that he is only leaving this office in one of two ways, the second being a body bag. Crowley stretches and pulls himself to his feet, a cat waking up from too long in the sun. He makes his way over to the liquor cabinet on the far side of the room and starts pouring himself a drink. Knowing father’s taste, some kind of extremely expensive whisky.</p><p>“<em>He</em> did have a message that he wanted me to give you. Drink?”</p><p>“No. Thank you. I have places to be. That aren’t here”</p><p>“Yes yes, I can imagine. Newly free man and all. Lots of… places to be”</p><p>Lucifer doesn’t rise to the bait. Standing, silently, waiting for Crowley to read his death sentence.</p><p>“Well, your father wanted me to extend to you his upmost thanks, for not… talking… during your most unfortunate of incarcerations. He understands that there were many things you knew that, if said, could have shortened your time, and he remains forever grateful that those things remained… unsaid. Subsequently he would like to extend to you the offer of your old job, if you so wished to return to the Company?”</p><p>“I think I’ll pass” Crowley appears to mull over Lucifer’s reply as he makes his way back to the desk, ice cubes clinking against crystal as he walks.</p><p>“Yes, understandable, but still unfortunate. You were a great asset”</p><p>Lucifer has had just about as much of this man as he can take. He’s dragging this out knowing full well what <em>His</em> message is. Crowley just wants to get under his skin. And its working. If someone is going to shoot him, Lucifer just wants it to happen already. He’s been waiting for 8 years for someone to slit his throat in the night, to stab him in the back, to slice his wrists open and watch him bleed out on the floor. He’s done waiting.</p><p>“Is that it Crowley?”</p><p>“No” Crowley sits back at the immense desk and stares Lucifer down.</p><p>“He also wanted me to tell you, that you can consider your debt to the Company repaid. No agent will be coming after you. Your accounts have been appropriately replenished and your passport reinstated. You are a free man Lucifer Alighieri. You may leave with our thanks.”</p><p>Lucifer is speechless. Of all the things he thought were coming his way, a free pass out of the Company was not one of them. His father was not known for his capacity to forgive and forget, and although he never technically failed an assignment, getting caught was most defiantly a failure in his father’s eyes. Lucifer was expecting a quick bullet between the eyes, or his mandatory reinstatement at the Company. But to be let go, free, just like that? This he did not see coming.</p><p>Crowley is grinning at him. He can tell Lucifer is shocked by the offer, probably why he drew it out for so long, for effect. The man is a showman after all. A rotten, lousy, backstabbing showman, but he knows how to deliver a line.</p><p>“Is that all Luci?”</p><p>Lucifer’s mind hasn’t had enough time to properly come to terms with what was just said, still reeling from the possibility of a new life. A life not covered in blood splatter and gun oil, a life not spent running and hiding in the shadows with a blade in his hands and a fire at his heels. This life is all he has ever known, and he has no idea how else to be. But that doesn’t stop him knowing the one thing he needs. The deal breaker.</p><p>“Castiel leaves with me”</p><p>Crowley’s mouth twitches in a mockery of a smile.</p><p>“Ah yes. Your father expected this” Crowley spins the ice in his glass as he holds Lucifer’s life in his hands. Lucifer would have to admire the man, if he didn’t hate him to the core. Seconds tick by, tension thick as congealed blood as Lucifer stares Crowley down, trying and failing to read the snake of a man.</p><p>“Now, loosing Castiel, that would be… a significant price for the Company. He’s grown quite accomplished in the last few years you know, since he stepped out of… a certain shadow. He has become a very… obedient asset."</p><p>The way the word ‘obedient’ drips from Crowley’s lips makes Lucifer want to slice his throat open, to stop him ever talking about his brother again. His hands tremble at his sides from the sheer force of not snapping the other man’s neck.</p><p>“Cas. Leaves. With me” The words are steady, despite the thrumming of electricity building in his veins.</p><p>“Come now Lucifer. What <em>He</em> is offering you is unheard of. A free pass, out of the life. No-one gets that. Are you really going to stand here and throw that all away for a piece of ass? He is…very attractive, I have to agree, but is he worth your life?"</p><p> </p><p>Prison does many things to a man. Put any animal in a cage, and it will bolt for the door the first chance it gets, chewing off its own leg to be free of the shackles binding it. Freedom becomes the only thing, more important than life, more important than survival. Your thoughts consumed by it, the very idea more sustaining than water, food, breath. Some people break under the weight of it, some twist into dark mirrors of themselves, some grow so used to the bars they stop seeing they’re there, their world shrinking to the new dimensions, accepting the confinement in a last-ditch effort to stop a mind from shattering in two. And some, some simply wait, frozen in time, until they can finally bolt for the door, and slaughter the man holding the keys.</p><p>A man left alone with his thoughts for 8 years has a long time to come to terms with his life, with who he is, with what he has done. Lucifer has no delusions about the kind of person he is. He is a bad man, who has done bad things his entire life. Wrong things, for the wrong reasons, for the wrong people.</p><p>Once he was proud. Once he was ashamed. Now he simply is. There are few things deadlier than a trained killer who no longer cares for consequence.</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer’s movements are fluid and practiced, as easy as breathing. One second he is standing in front of his father’s desk, still as ice, eyes dark and unreadable. The next he has Crowley slammed against the wall, throat crushed under his forearm, head cracked and bleeding. The knife comes from Crowley’s own hand, the idiot too slow to do anything but unsheathe the weapon before Lucifer has him pinned. Lucifer doesn’t need a blade to kill a man, but the press of it against the pale skin of Crowley’s throat does make the other man still, for that Lucifer is thankful. He takes a breath. When his voice breaks the silence, it is calm and steady, barely above a whisper.</p><p>“I am going to say this simply, so you can remember it, and repeat it back to <em>Him</em>, word for word, next time <em>He</em> has you on your knees.” Lucifer leans in close, forcing past his repulsion for dramatic effect. He can taste the blood in the air, his heart slowing in anticipation of a kill. All it would take is a slip, a little nick with the blade, and Crowley’s life would be spilling hot and wet over his fingers.</p><p>“Castiel is leaving with me. You will never see either of us again. We are dead to you, as you are to me. The company can remain, your work will continue. By releasing him, you are buying my eternal silence, for everything that I know. Everything I have done for you, the trail of blood that has been my life, will follow me to the grave.</p><p>“If not…” Lucifer increased the pressure on the knife and watches as it sinks into skin, just a little, only a scratch, but enough to draw a small bead of blood to the surface. Crowley inhales despite himself, and Lucifer can’t keep the smirk from his face. The knife presses in just a little more, burning the promise of death into Crowley’s skin.</p><p>“If you don’t let us leave, I will take this place apart piece by piece, brick by bloodstained brick, until you are the only one left, standing in a pile of rotting corpses, watching the empire you built burn to the ground. On this you have my word”</p><p>Lucifer lets his words hang in the air, heavy and unmistakable. He is not one to make idle threats, both Crowley and his father know this. He means every word.</p><p>With a smile that is all death, Lucifer steps back, releasing Crowley from his hold. He twirls the knife a few times in his fingers without breaking eye contact, before offering it back, hilt first, daring Crowley to try. Lucifer is actually a little disappointed when he doesn’t, his entire being waiting on the edge, waiting to pounce, to tear something’s heart out, to taste blood on his tongue, but Crowley didn’t get to where he was today by picking fights he knows he can’t win.</p><p>The other man simply brushes himself down, like his lip isn’t bleeding and his hair isn’t matted with blood, and plasters that cocky shit eating grin back on his face.</p><p>“<em>He</em> accepts your terms. Consider Castiel…. A gift. From us to you. You may both leave with our thanks.”</p><p>If someone gives you everything you have ever wanted, you don’t ask questions, you take it and run. Lucifer is out of there, walking to the door before he can question if Crowley would be stupid enough to shoot him in the back. When he reaches the door however, his fingers still on the handle, one small part of what Crowley said earlier playing over in his mind, sitting uneasy in his heart. Lucifer turns back to Crowley, fixing him with a stare only few people have seen in this life. The ever-present smirk falls from Crowley’s face, replaced with a look of genuine fear.</p><p>“I am sure I do not have to remind you Crowley, but if you so much as touched him, in these past 8 years… you will drown in your own blood before this day is done.”</p><p>And with that, Lucifer is gone, heavy wooden door closing on his back and on his past life.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas is standing where he left him, still as a statue. Ready, waiting.</p><p>He looks around, and his eyes tell Lucifer all he needs to know. Neither of them thought he was coming back out of that office alive.</p><p>One step and Lucifer is back at Castiel’s side. Where he was always meant to be. He pulls the other man to him, feels Cas’s breath hitch as Lucifer is once again surrounded by the smell of him and the warmth of the only person in this world that he ever really loved. Reaching down to Cas’s hand, Lucifer takes the gun and drops it to the floor, threading his fingers where the cold metal used to be. Staring into blue oceans, he feels like he can finally breathe again.</p><p>“Come on Cas, let’s get the fuck out of here”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Crowley had not been exaggerating when he said that Lucifer’s bank accounts had been ‘appropriately replenished’, both he and Cas never needed to work again. Before they left <em>The Tower</em>, Gabriel found them in the lobby and gave them a fond farewell. He was a strange guy, but had always been kind to Lucifer, in his own way. He threw them his keys before getting back on the elevator with a different stunning blond at this side.</p><p>“Go have fun you crazy kids” he smirked as the doors closed. Lucifer looked in his hands and recognized the key ring of Gabe’s beautiful classic Porsche.</p><p>“What do you think Cas? Road trip?”</p><p> </p><p>Cas had initially wanted to fly, but the idea of driving for miles sparked Lucifer’s blood in a way that only a caged man will understand, and Castiel, at least when it came to Lucifer, was always a push over. Not to mention Odin looked much more comfortable in the back seat of a car than on the cargo hold of a plane, even a private jet cargo hold.</p><p>As the car roared to life underneath him, Lucifer felt freedom rushing through his veins in waves. Seeing the road lines disappear under his tires, cities pass in his rear-view mirror, Lucifer could feel his old life drifting away like a bad dream.</p><p>He drove for hours, no destination in mind, just away. Cas drifted off to sleep in the passenger seat, contentment clear in the easy slump of his shoulders and the quiet huff of his breath. Somehow, they both escaped, they were both here, and the world was literally at their feet.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>It’s almost dawn when Lucifer finally pulls up to a hotel. He hadn’t known where he was going, but apparently, he was driving to the ocean. The water twinkles in the pre-dawn light, as the waves crash off the rocks and the cliffs below them.</p><p>“Hey Cas. We’re here”</p><p>“Where?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but its beautiful”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas is tentative when he finally starts to unbutton Lucifer’s shirt. They have been kissing for what feels like hours, lost in each other and the white cotton sheets, just appreciating the closeness. The dawn bathes their room in golden light, making it seem like the world is on fire. They are both tired from the drive, but neither wants to give over to sleep just yet. It has been so long since they had this, since they had each other, neither man is really ready to believe it's true.</p><p>Lucifer’s fingers trail over Cas’s hips, rubbing soft circles into his skin, re-remembering each curve and dip, re-counting each rib, each freckle. As Cas’s fingers slowly unbutton his shirt, Lucifer takes a moment to breathe in the sight in front of him. Cas’s legs are tangled in his, eyes dark, lips kissed pink and hair a mess, but then again, Cas’s hair is always a mess. He also hasn’t stopped smiling since they arrived, but Lucifer is pretty sure he hasn’t either.</p><p>Cas’s soft fingers slip the shirt from his shoulders, and continue their path across his skin. Mapping every muscle, every scar. In their line of work, scars were part of the territory, and they are both sporting their fair share. Cas remembers every one and the exact date Lucifer got them, because more often than not Cas was the one who had to sew Lucifer back together. His fingers trace the line of an old training scar across lucifer’s ribs, before they stop at a crescent shaped mark down near his hip. Lucifer is too lost in watching Cas to notice his fingers have stopped, until Cas looks up at him and the look in his eyes tells Lucifer something is wrong. He glances down to where Cas’s fingers have stilled on his skin, and his gut tightens.</p><p>“Where did you get this one?”</p><p>Cas’s eyes are hurt, lost, he knows the answer but he doesn’t want to hear it.</p><p>“Cas” Lucifer pulls Cas’s hand to his lips, away from his old prison scar, and kisses his fingers. “That was the past Cas. Don’t think about it. Its over. There is only our future now” Cas doesn’t look like he believes him, but he lets himself be pushed back onto the Egyptian cotton sheets. Lucifer moves over him and presses him into the mattress, silencing his questions with more kisses.</p><p>Lucifer will never tire of kissing this man. Cas’s whole body reacts like his lips are hard wired to his dick, making Cas moan and shiver underneath him at the simple press of his tongue. In this position, with their hips pressed together, with Lucifer pressing Cas down into the bed, holding him in place, things quickly heat up. Lucifer’s kisses become more insistent, Cas’s fingers grip his hips and pull him closer, grinding their arousals together. Lucifer’s lips trail down Cas’s skin, kissing bruises into his neck and collar bone, tasting the sweat collecting on Cas’s skin.</p><p>Lucifer grabs Cas’s shirt and almost rips the buttons off in his attempt to finally feel skin on skin. The sight before him stops him in his tracks. He is faced with a myriad of scars crisscrossing his brother’s chest. Some old, most new, some still red and angry showing them to be only a few months old. Cas is bigger too, more muscle tone where there used to be pale skin, more hair on his chest, muscles of his arms bulging, definition to his abs all the way down his stomach, dark trail leading down into his boxers, which are now straining to hold back his arousal. Lucifer is in awe of Cas’s body, while at the same time furious at whoever allowed it to be marked like this. When he worked with Cas, his brother never got a scratch on him. Lucifer was always the one taking the hits, taking point, he wouldn’t have it any other way. With tentative fingers Lucifer reaches out and runs a line across Cas’s ribs, where multiple scars trace their story across Cas’s skin.</p><p>This time it's Cas who has to snap Lucifer out of his head with a kiss.</p><p>“That was the past, right? Only the future now.”</p><p>Looking down at his brother, Lucifer again thanks what ever gods are out there that sent Cas to him. He has never done enough in his life to deserve him, and yet, here he is.</p><p>“Right” Lucifer agrees, falling back on top of Cas, and resuming his attempt to map every inch of his skin with his tongue. Taste all of him, new and old.</p><p>When his lips finally make it to the band of Castiel’s boxers, both men are hot and sweaty with the force of trying to hold back. Cas is squirming underneath Lucifer, desperate to have his brother back in every way that he wants. Cas’s fingers dig nails into Lucifer’s back, as his back arches and hips buck against Lucifer’s own. Lucifer is determined to take his time, to savour it, but he would be lying if he didn’t admit that his own erection has been straining at his boxers from the second he laid down with Cas. He hasn’t been with anyone for 8 years for christ sake, the fact that he hasn’t already cum in his own pants is pretty damn amazing.</p><p>Lucifer grabs Cas’s pants in his hands as he bites a playful hickey into Cas’s hip.</p><p>“Off. Now” He growls into his brother’s skin, and Cas quickly obliges, fingers trembling as he undoes the buttons and bucks his hips up. He takes his boxers and pants off in one swoop, leaving his cock aching and dripping against his stomach, so close to Lucifer’s mouth he can feel his breath. Precum is already leaking from his slit, visual evidence of how badly he wants Lucifer inside him. Right. Now. Lucifer doesn’t need any more invitation. He swallows Cas down, ripping a moan from Cas’s lips that sends lightning straight to his own aching cock. Lucifer has spent years remembering that moan, dreaming about the taste of his brother on his tongue, the feel of Cas’s muscles trembling underneath him as he rolls his tongue over his slit, Cas’s fingers gripping his hair so hard he could pull it out.</p><p>Its not very hard to wait for someone in prison, there isn’t really much option, but Lucifer can honestly say that every single time he has touched himself in the last 8 years, he was thinking of Cas. Thinking of this very moment, of laying Cas out and opening him up. Of worshiping him in every way that he deserves.</p><p>The fingers in his hair grip even tighter, and Lucifer finds himself being pulled off Cas’s dripping cock.</p><p>“not yet… not yet… I want to cum with you inside me…” Cas’s voice is wrecked, his eyes are blown dark with lust, and his body is shaking with the effort of suppressing his orgasm. Lucifer was so lost in the feeling, in the taste, in the memories of Cas all merging together, that he had missed the signs that Cas was really damn close.</p><p>Giving Cas a second to regain his self control, Lucifer strips off what’s left of his pants and boxers and palms his own cock, already rock hard against his stomach. He slicks his fingers up in his own precum, already leaking from his untouched cock. Castiel moans at the sight, and spreads his legs wider, pulling his brother back on top of him. Cas’s next moan is silenced by Lucifer’s mouth, as he presses his precum slick fingers into Cas, slowly, ever so slowly, one at a time, working Cas open underneath him and breaking him apart.</p><p>“God Cas you’re so tight... You feel incredible” Lucifer mumbles between biting kisses into Cas’s neck.</p><p>“I waited for you… 8 years… only you” Cas’s voice is breaking, coming apart under Lucifer’s fingers, as they stretch him open, twisting and turning inside him and hitting his prostate in an agonizing pattern. Lucifer doesn’t want to hurt Cas, wants to make sure he is ready, but the way his is writhing on his fingers is making is hard to think straight. Hard to do anything but give Cas what he wants.</p><p>“I’m ready Luke… been waiting for so long….” The sight of Cas wrecked and leaking, fucking himself down onto Lucifer’s fingers is too much. If Lucifer doesn’t do something right now, he is going to cum from the sight alone.</p><p>“Cas... can I?... I’m clean… no one in prison... no one touched me… can I?...”</p><p>“Oh god yes!” Cas spits into his own palm and grabs Lucifer’s aching cock, slicking it up as best he can. Its quick and rough, but its all they’ve got right now, and neither is willing to wait any longer.</p><p>Lucifer slowly takes his fingers out of Cas, who whimpers at the loss of contact. He lines himself up with one hand on Cas’s hips and one above his head, and slowly presses his head against Cas’s entrance. Skin on skin, and its almost too much right there. The mere feel of Cas’s hole against his over sensitive cock sending electric shivers down his spine. Cas is moving his hips down, trying to get Lucifer inside him, and the pull and twist against his tip is deliciously raw, Lucifer’s cock leaking precum into Cas, slicking up his entrance. As he starts to push inside, Lucifer tries his hardest to go slowly, to let Cas adjust around him, but Cas is having none of it. He pulls Lucifer’s hips against him in one fluid movement. Lucifer’s breath is stolen from his lungs as he is buried deep inside Cas, down in the heat and incredible tightness of his body. Lucifer is big, and Cas is so damn tight, both men are lost for a second as their brains and their bodies try to remember how to function. A quick roll of Cas’s hips brings Lucifer back to earth, back to the beautiful man underneath him, and Lucifer starts to tentatively move, ever so slightly, teasing Cas from the inside. Its as much to send Cas wild as it is an attempt to stop him blowing his load right there and then. Cas is overloading his circuits and he has been on the edge since they first kissed what seems like hours ago.</p><p>“God Cas I’ve missed this” Lucifer breathes, as his hips start to rock back and forth, picking up a rhythm, picking up speed. “missed this… missed you…”</p><p>Lucifer’s lips are sucking bruises into Cas’s neck, as Cas holds his hips in place, pulling Lucifer in as deep as he can with each thrust. Cas feels impossibly tight around him, every shiver of the other man’s body passing directly into Lucifer’s own. Cas’s body is sending Lucifer mad, and he ends up biting down a little harder than he meant to, ripping a porn star moan from Cas as he bares his throat under Lucifer's lips. Lucifer bites down experimentally again, and this time he can feel Cas’s reaction through his entire body, back arching into the bite, hips faltering in their rhythm, fucked out hole fluttering around Lucifer’s cock as Cas is brought right to the edge and back again. This is what Lucifer lives for. A few more bites to his neck and Castiel is a stuttering mess, head lolled back against the sheets, eyes squeezed shut as his hips buck wildly of their own accord.</p><p>“… only ever you…” Cas pants against Lucifer’s skin as he pulls his brother towards him, wanting to taste their sweat on his skin. Cas wraps his legs around Lucifer’s back, changing the angle of Lucifer’s cock inside him, ripping his own raw sounds from his brother’s lips, and making Lucifer hit his prostate on the next thrust. Lucifer can tell because Cas’s whole body shivers and his nails dig crescents into Lucifer’s sides. “Oh god Luke yes… right there…Yes…” Lucifer is slamming into Cas now, all attempts to hold back dissolved behind lust and sweat. “So close Luke… so close”</p><p>“Cum for me Cas… wanna feel you cum for me…”</p><p>Castiel is gone, his throbbing cock cumming untouched all over his stomach, splashing warm and heavy on his brother’s skin. The sight of Cas losing it underneath him, the feeling of Cas constricting around him, pulsating around his cock and Lucifer is being pulled right over the edge with him, releasing deep inside his brother as waves of pleasure take him. He sees stars behind his eyes, lost in the body beneath him, his own body shaking with the aftermath of his release, lightning racing up and down his spine. Cas can feel Lucifer release inside him, and his tired cock pulses at the sensation of being so incredibly full, every inch of his body destroyed, dominated and owned by his brother. The way it should be.</p><p>Minutes pass as both men try to regain their breath, coming down from their high and back into their shaking bodies. Lucifer doesn’t collapse down next to Cas just yet, despite the protest in his aching shoulders. He doesn’t want to pull out yet, wants to savour the feeling of being so totally surrounded by Cas, every sense filled with the smell, the taste, the feel of him. The sound of his ragged breathing, the sight of him so totally fucked out and destroyed. In this moment the whole world is Cas, and Cas is the world. Cas’s eyes manage to focus on his, and he seems to agree, as his legs wrap tighter around Lucifer’s waist and hold his brother in place.</p><p>Castiel’s eyes are oceans, open and honest. They say everything that needs to be said.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much to anyone that reads this :) hopefully it can be a tiny distraction in your day xx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>